Within the Walls of the Ministry
by palomino
Summary: A story of the Minister of Magic's staff and romance. Told from many points of view. COMPLETE
1. Monday Morning: Colin

Author's Notes: I've always been a fan of the more unpopular characters like Colin and Percy (though the latter is getting some well-deserved attention) so I decided to write a fic about them. It's divided into seven sections and tells the story form different characters points of view. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but the reporters, Greg King, Jessica, and Jonathan Harrison.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday Morning: Colin  
  
~*~  
  
"Padma!" I heard Percy Weasley yell from his office.  
  
"Honestly, I think he'd die if I wasn't around to help him with every little thing," Padma Patil told me, rolling her eyes and getting up to see what her boss needed.  
  
I drained the last drops of coffee from the Styrofoam cup before tossing it into the garbage can and leaving Padma's desk. I had a few things to work on. As Press Secretary to the Minister of Magic, it was my job to make sure the press got their stories while we kept ourselves in the good light with the public. It was a great, yet stressful, job.  
  
"You brief in eight minutes," my secretary said to me as she passed me in the hall.  
  
"Is Carla in there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she called back over her shoulder.  
  
"Shit," I muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
I gazed around the pressroom deciding whose question to answer.  
  
"Bill," I called, finally choosing one while pointedly ignoring Carla's raised hand.  
  
"Will the Minister be meeting the U.S. President and if so, when?" The reporter asked.  
  
"Yes, the Minister will be meeting with the U.S. President of Magic, Jeffrey Riley. The meeting is scheduled to take place a week from Tuesday here in London."  
  
"Colin-" Carla called out but I ignored her again and pointed to Harriet.  
  
"Do the Minister and U.S. President Riley have a plan for dealing with the situation in China?" Harriet asked me, her quill ready to jot down my answer.  
  
"As of yet, they do not have any set plan. That will be one of the topics they will be discussing when they meet."  
  
"Colin! Over here!" Carla called waving her arm in the air.  
  
"Any other questions?" I asked.  
  
"Woohoo! I have one!" Carla cried, still waving her arm.  
  
"Anyone?" I asked, practically pleading someone to raise a hand but the other reporters continued to sit quietly. I could see some of them biting back smiles at Carla's waving arm. 'All of you will die,' I thought bitterly when nobody raised a hand.  
  
"Carla," I called, already dreading the question.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You," I said politely.  
  
"Okay. Um, hold on," Carla muttered, flipping through her notes. Harriet gave me a mischievous grin. I shot her the glare most people called the 'You will die now' glare. "Okay!" Carla called out happily. "I found it! Harrison will be meeting with Riley a week from Wednesday?"  
  
"A week from Tuesday. And it's Minister Harrison and President Riley, please," I told her wearily.  
  
"Okey dokey. And the First Lady is coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what're they going to talk about?"  
  
"Many things including a solution to the situation in China."  
  
"China? No, not them."  
  
"What, Carla?" I asked, getting very annoyed.  
  
"I mean, what will the First Lady and Mrs. Harrison be doing? Will they be holding any meetings or anything?"  
  
"As far as I know, they will not," I replied, snapping my binder closed and stepping away from the podium. "That will be all for now," I told the reporters as I left the pressroom.  
  
I was flipping through my schedule when I heard someone calling me.  
  
"Colin! Colin Creevey! Wait up!" Taking a deep breath to cool my rising frustration, I turned around. "I have one more question," Carla said, catching up to me.  
  
"The briefing is over," I snapped. She ignored me and proceeded to ask her question,  
  
"It's about the First Lady. Will she-"  
  
"I already said the briefing is over! If it's so important, ask another Senior official or just wait until tomorrow's briefing!" I turned on my heel and quickly stormed off. That woman annoyed me to no end.  
  
"Hold my calls," I told my secretary, Jessica, as I walked past her desk and into my office. "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
* * * Well? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Next Chapter: Padma 


	2. Monday Morning: Padma

~*~  
  
Monday Morning: Padma  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it, Percy?" I asked when I left Colin and came into Percy's office.  
  
"Where's the speech Alicia wrote?"  
  
"The one the Minister's giving in Scotland?"  
  
"Yes." I went over to one of the filing cabinets and pulled it off the top.  
  
"Here," I said, handing it to him.  
  
"Okay. Um, thanks. That's all." I watched Percy open the folder and stare down at the pages. I could tell he wasn't really reading it because his eyes weren't moving. I shut the door before coming to stand next to him.  
  
"Do you need something?" He asked, looking up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Percy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You don't seem like yourself."  
  
"I'm just a little tired today." I put my hands on my hips and looked down at him. I'd known him long enough to know when he was lying and right now, he was definitely lying.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong! Why do you always think that something's wrong?" He demanded.  
  
"Percy."  
  
"It's just.I had dinner with my family last night," he replied. I sat myself on his desk and waited for him to continue. "And it didn't go so well." He finished, turning back to Alicia's speech and marking phrases he wanted changed.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"The dinner, Percy!" I replied with exasperation.  
  
"It didn't go so well."  
  
"We've already established that part. How did it not 'go so well'?"  
  
"I just ended up getting into an argument with the twins and Ron," he replied quietly before continuing on in a burst of anger, "I couldn't help it! They're always saying things about how I sided with Fudge! They can't get past it! Does it matter that I was the youngest person to ever work in the Minister's office? Does it matter that I worked for the most respected people in the Wizard's Council? Does it matter that I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff to Spencer Harrison who is arguably the greatest Minister of all time? Does any of that matter? No! They can't get past the fact that I sided with Fudge instead of them!" We were both silent after he said this.  
  
"It's still a little awkward," I pointed out.  
  
"Still? When it was years ago?"  
  
"Give it time, Iggy."  
  
"Iggy?" He said, smiling.  
  
"Iggy. You know, for Ignatius."  
  
"I'm not the type people give nicknames to."  
  
"Do I seem like the person who'd care?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cheer up. I'll get the coffee and if we hurry, we may catch Colin getting beat up by the big bad reporters."  
  
"You're different, you know," he told me as I left to grab the afore- mentioned coffee.  
  
"That's why you love me," I called back. 


	3. Monday Morning: Carla

~*~  
  
Monday Morning: Carla  
  
~*~  
  
I sat patiently with my arm in the air, waiting for Colin to call on me but he continued to ignore me, calling on Janet, Amy, Chris, Dustin, Michael, and then Bill. After the Press Secretary had answered Bill's question I called out, "Colin-" but before I could finished my question, he quickly turned to he Harriet.  
  
"As of yet, they don't have any set plan," he said after Harriet had asked her question. "That will be one the topics they will be discussing when they meet." I saw him looking for someone else. Mom always said 'A little hint when someone won't notice you. When in doubt, wave about'. Sure it's a bit odd, but hey, it always worked for her.  
  
So I waved my arm in the air and called out, "Colin! Over here!"  
  
He looked away from me to the other reporters, "Any other questions?"  
  
"Woohoo! I have one!"  
  
"Anyone?" He'll just leave now, I thought when no one raised a hand. Much to my surprise, he turned to me, "Carla."  
  
"Me?" I asked, surprised. I didn't think he'd actually call on me. He'd always ignored me. Ever since my first briefing.  
  
"Yes. You."  
  
"Okay. Um, hold on," I muttered, flipping through my notes. Trust me not to be prepared the one time Colin calls on me! What did I need? I asked myself. First Lady! I had to know what the First Lady and the Minister's wife planned on doing.  
  
"Okay! I found it!" I said happily, pulling out the page where I had jotted down all Colin's answers. "Harrison will be meeting with Riley a week from Wednesday?"  
  
"A week from Tuesday. And it's Minister Harrison and President Riley, please," he told me. Proper Brits, I thought.  
  
"Okey dokey. And the First Lady is coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what're they going to talk about?"  
  
"Many things including a solution to the situation in China."  
  
"China?" I asked confused. "No, not them."  
  
"What, Carla?" He asked. I could tell he was getting angry with me.  
  
"I mean, what will the First Lady and Mrs. Harrison be doing? Will they be holding any conferences or anything?"  
  
"As far as I know, they will not. That will be all for now," he announced, leaving the pressroom. I gathered my things and ran after him, I still wasn't done.  
  
"Colin! Colin Creevey! Wait up!" I called, running after him. He stopped and turned, giving me a chance to catch up with him. "I have one more question," I said/  
  
"The briefing is over," he began but I ignored him and asked my questions anyway.  
  
"It's about the First Lady," I asked hurriedly. "Will she-" but he cut me off.  
  
"I said the briefing is over! If it's so important, ask another Senior official or wait until tomorrow's briefing!" And he stormed off, leaving me standing there humiliated as the other reporters passed me, throwing disdainful looks at me and whispering to each other. I looked down at my notes. With determination, I followed Colin to his office, ignoring Jessica's protestations and barged in.  
  
He was lying stretched out on his couch but sat up when I came in.  
  
"What is it now?" He asked irritably.  
  
"Please, I don't mean to bother you," I began. "But you see, I really need to finish this and send it in."  
  
"Carla-"  
  
"My paper's based in the U.S. and it takes awhile for mail to get there and I really, really need to finish this."  
  
"For God's sake, Carla-" he said, standing up.  
  
"It's about the First Lady and Mrs. Harrison. They wanted an article about their friendship and their work together. I have to get it in the mail day after tomorrow. So please, let me ask just-"  
  
"Carla! Do you not know how to be a reporter?" He yelled, causing me to flinch.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Why don't you ask these questions during the briefings?"  
  
"You never give me a chance to," I replied meekly, "You-"  
  
"Set up an interview or something! Don't just run around bombarding people with questions! Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Not to mention unprofessional! You act like a fifteen-year-old from 'Teen Witch' or something!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry," I began, feeling tears well into my eyes.  
  
"Get out of my office! If you have any questions, ask them into tomorrow's briefing and for God's sake, come prepared for once! Now get out!" I spun around and quickly walked out of his office, nearly crashing into one of the many Ministry interns.  
  
Even after I had turned the corner, I continued to walk quickly through the hall until I reached the Press wing. Then I slipped into my office and shut the door behind me, finally allowing the tears to roll down my face.  
  
It wasn't easy leaving the States and coming to Europe. All I had wanted to do was make some friends here and be a good reporter. It looked like I had failed at both of these things. Feeling desperately homesick, I decided I seriously needed to talk to someone. I picked up the floo powder and decided to floo mom. 


	4. Tuesday Afternoon: Percy

~*~  
  
Tuesday Afternoon: Percy  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you read the speech?" Alicia Spinnet asked when we sat down together in the cafeteria.  
  
"It was good," I replied distractedly. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying but as Alicia always liked to talk about the speeches she wrote, all I had to say was 'it was good' and she was happy.  
  
"..help.country." I couldn't get my mind off Padma saying I loved her.  
  
"It was good."  
  
"..flying." Why would Padma say I loved her?  
  
"It was good."  
  
"..running.hall." Did that mean she loved me? It didn't make sense.  
  
"It was good."  
  
".. laid." I mean, she couldn't love me. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"It was good." Did she think I loved her? I didn't. Just because I sabotaged all her dates and hated when she went home early didn't mean I loved her.  
  
"Percy! Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Alicia asked, cutting into my thoughts.  
  
"Yes." She raised an eyebrow before asking,  
  
"Okay. Then what did I just say?"  
  
"You were asking me what I thought about your speech."  
  
"Then I lost you way back there, didn't I? What has you so distracted today?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the China crises. The wizards and oracles are at each other's throats again."  
  
"Oh," she replied knowingly, instantly setting me on edge.  
  
"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'?"  
  
"You're in love with Padma."  
  
"Oh I've known that ever since she started working here," Colin cut in as he came in and sat down with us.  
  
"I'm not in love with Padma!" I replied hotly.  
  
"He's in denial," Alicia said to Colin while he nodded seriously.  
  
"I'm not in denial!".  
  
"It's only a matter of time before they open their eyes and realize they were meant to be together," Colin told Alicia, both of them not paying attention to what I had said.  
  
"You two are so aggravating!" I said, giving up and leaving the cafeteria.  
  
"Accept it, Percy! Accepting it is the first step!" Alicia called to me. I didn't reply as I stormed out into the hall. Those two! Implying that I was in love with Padma! Why the very idea was so. impossible. The Deputy Chief of Staff having a romantic relationship with his assistant? The press would have a field day.  
  
"What's your problem?" Someone asked when I marched into Greg King's, the Chief of Staff's, empty office.  
  
"Colin and Alicia," I muttered. Minister of Magic Jonathan Harrison chuckled and asked,  
  
"What're they doing now?"  
  
"Where's Greg?" I asked, noticing Harrison was sitting by himself with a chessboard.  
  
"He had to run and do something. I'm twelve moves away from taking his king. Now, how have Colin and Alicia been aggravating you?"  
  
"Just saying silly, stupid things. What did Greg have to do?" I asked, trying to get away from the subject of what Colin and Alicia were saying.  
  
"Things. Let me guess. They mentioned Padma."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because I was just talking to Alicia and Greg about it. We think you're in denial."  
  
"I'm not in denial! Why does everyone think I'm in denial?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.  
  
"Because you are."  
  
"Sir, do I have you're permission to talk to you as if you weren't Minister and instead were just some guy sitting here playing chess with himself?"  
  
"I'm not playing chess with myself. I'm playing with Greg. But you know you always are allowed to speak your feelings, Percy."  
  
"Thank you. Then you're a jackass. And a pompous one at that!" Harrison roared with laughter. He actually roared. When he finally stopped, he wiped his eye and said,  
  
"Percy, remind me to make you angry if I'm ever depressed. You're so funny when you're angry." I fumed inwardly. I wasn't funny. I also wasn't in love with Padma.  
  
"Mad. You're all mad. Especially you," I snapped as Harrison started laughing again.  
  
"That's telling him, Percy. I've been trying to convince him of that for years," Greg said, coming back into his office.  
  
"He's funny when he's angry," Harrison said as he stopped laughing.  
  
"I've always known that."  
  
"You've always known everything haven't you, Greg?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a genius."  
  
"I'm not going to stand here any longer and let my dignity be insulted," I said coolly.  
  
"Accepting-" Harrison began.  
  
"Accepting it is the first step. I know already," I cut in, leaving the office as the Minister started laughing all over again. It was not funny! 


	5. Tuesday Afternoon: Alicia

~*~  
  
Tuesday Afternoon: Alicia  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you read the speech?" I asked when I sat down with Percy in the cafeteria.  
  
"It was good," he replied, poking at his food.  
  
"I liked the part where I said that the key to a prosperous country was a country where the people where happy and how Harrison was going to make sure that his people were happy." Percy didn't say anything and continued to poke at his food. "I'm not sure how Greg liked it though. He said it was 'idealistic' but he didn't say whether he thought that was a good thing or a bad thing. Personally, I like a little idealism. Can I help it if I believe in my country and my Minister?"  
  
"It was good." I stared at him.  
  
"What about the part where I wrote the Minister dreamed of flying pigs?" I asked with sarcasm.  
  
"It was good."  
  
"And then Greg was running through the hall naked?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"And how every staff member needed to get laid?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"Percy! Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"  
  
"Yes." I raised an eyebrow. Liar.  
  
"Okay. Then what did I just say?"  
  
"You were asking me what I thought about your speech."  
  
"I lost you way back there then, didn't I? What has you so distracted today?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the China crises. The wizards and oracles are at each other's throats again."  
  
"Oh." In Percy Language that must mean 'I'm thinking about how crazy I am about my assistant'.  
  
"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'."  
  
"You're in love with Padma."  
  
"Oh I've known that ever since she started working here," Colin cut in as he came in and sat down with us.  
  
"I'm not in love with Padma!" Percy said hotly, his ears getting red.  
  
"He's in denial," I told Colin seriously.  
  
"I'm not in denial!" Percy cut in.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before they open their eyes and realize they were meant to be together," Colin told me with a straight face but I could see his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You two are so aggravating!" He exclaimed, getting up and storming out the door.  
  
"Accept it, Percy! Accepting it is the first step!" I called after him but he ignored me.  
  
"Was he talking about Padma again?" Colin asked me once Percy was gone.  
  
"No. Thinking about her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's already accepted the fact she's in love with him. If he'd just get his head out of the sand.you know, I bet if he was an animagus, his animal form would be an ostrich." Colin snorted into his cup of coffee. "Well how's your day been?"  
  
"Okay. Carla wasn't in the pressroom today."  
  
"Is she the American one from 'Magical U.S.A.'?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, shifting uncomfortably. I narrowed my eyes. Something didn't seem right here.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I sort of got angry and said some things to her yesterday." he began.  
  
"Oh, Colin," I sighed. "You've done it again."  
  
"It's not my fault!" I shook my head and looked at him over the rim of my mug.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said she was very unprofessional and not a good reporter."  
  
"You're the Press Secretary. You don't say things like that to reporters."  
  
"It's just Carla," he said as though this answered everything.  
  
"Just Carla? What do you mean just Carla?"  
  
"Harriet says she-"  
  
"Oh, Harriet's back. I thought she transferred. Wasn't she the one you were sleeping with?" I demanded. He flushed angrily,  
  
"She was here because Carl's been sick. And who I sleep or don't sleep with is none of your business! I don't ask you if you're sleeping with Wood so don't ask me about Harriet." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Come on, Colin! This is getting ridiculous! Were not discussing who sleeps with who, we're discussing the fact you can't show that poor Carla a little respect."  
  
"She comes to briefings unprepared, she can't even remember what questions she wants to ask-"  
  
"She's just out of school! Are you telling me you were the epitome of professionalism when you graduated? I happen to remember otherwise, Mr. Creevey." He stared down into his coffee and didn't reply. "I think you owe her an apology," I said calmly. Just because he was a cynical grouch who had to grow up too fast didn't mean he had to take his anger out on everyone else.  
  
"Fine. I'll apologize," he said finally.  
  
"Good. My work here is done." I stood up and left. I had my other mission to work on. One that began with a P. 


	6. Tuesday Afternoon: Colin

~*~  
  
Tuesday Afternoon: Colin  
  
~*~  
  
I think I stood in front of the door to Carla's office a full minute before I finally opened the door and went inside. Carla was balanced precariously on a pile of books stacked on a chair while she attempted to wrench out a box from the top of her bookshelf.  
  
"Carla, what do you think you're doing up there?" I demanded as she balanced on her tiptoes on the leaning stack of books. She spun around, startled. This action caused the books to give way and she fell to the floor with a loud thumb. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, standing up and rubbing her head. Now that she was in front of me, I noticed how she was dressed. Her hair was throw back into a messy ponytail with strands sticking every which way and she was wearing old, faded jeans and a t-shirt that read 'All-American Girl'. And she had no shoes! She definitely did not look like a professional reporter working at the Ministry. She looked like an overgrown schoolgirl. "Do you need something?" She asked me.  
  
"Carla, why, may I ask, are you dressed like this?" I asked a little disdainfully.  
  
"Oh. You know, I was going to do some spring cleaning."  
  
"It's the middle of summer," I pointed out.  
  
"Summer cleaning, then. You need something?"  
  
"I just wanted to." Okay, Colin. Spit it out. You can do it. For God's sake I'm a Press Secretary! "Well, yesterday I said some things.the point is." I've verbally battled the fiercest reporters and won! Now here I was stammering like I did when I was nothing but a child! "Carla, yesterday."  
  
"You're sorry. I forgive you. All is well," she cut in breezily.  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
"Sure I was! 'Was' being the key word. Mom always said 'You can be angry and be miserable. Or you can be happy and free'."  
  
"That's not much of a saying."  
  
"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "It's something."  
  
"So, summer cleaning," I said, gazing around at the cluttered office.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why weren't you at the briefing today?"  
  
"I decided to.what is it you Brits always say? Take a leaf? I took a leaf off your book and decided to get myself an interview."  
  
"It's 'take a leaf out of your book' and this isn't the time you'd use it."  
  
"Whatever. It works."  
  
"Who'd you interview?"  
  
"Mrs. Harrison. And I'm set up to do Mrs. Riley this weekend."  
  
"Well.I'm glad you'll get your article."  
  
"Thank you. Now give me a hand and grab me that box up there," she said, pointing at the box she had been trying to get when I came in. Deciding that doing a small favor couldn't hurt; I got the box for her.  
  
"I'm amazed an office could get so cluttered when you've been here only a few months."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm a bit of a packrat." I nodded and watched her sort through a pile of photos in a file marked 'staff'. I knew I should leave but something was still bothering me.  
  
"Why aren't you upset?" I blurted. She looked up at me, waving a few strands of blond hair out of her face.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My calling you unprofessional and annoying."  
  
"Well, you apologized didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but." I didn't get it! If I were her, I would never have forgiven me so easily. "Why weren't you upset?"  
  
"I was upset! I had a good cry, flooed my mom-who was not home by the way. How aggravating. So I flooed my sister, had a nice long talk and I decided I wasn't going to let your bad mood ruin my day." I just stared at her as she went back to pulling pictures out of the folder. How could she not be angry? She must've knew what I was thinking because she looked up and said with exasperation, "Colin, not everyone jumps for the chance to be mad and get revenge like you always seem to do. Some of us just 'flow around' as mom would say."  
  
"You sure do seem to talk about your mum a lot," I cut in, trying to needle her into a fight although I had no reason why.  
  
"She's my best friend. Dad was never around so it was just her to raise two daughters and 'hold down the fort'. Now-oh, look at this, I forgot I had this! This is going in 'Magical U.S.A.' for sure!" She cried out happily, pulling a photo out of the 'staff' folder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at you! You were a cute little boy!" She waved the picture in front of my face. It was of me and Harry Potter, taken in my first year at Hogwarts. "You were so small! Aww."  
  
"Carla," I warned. "You just better not put that in the paper."  
  
"And you looked so happy!" Carla continued, ignoring what I had said. "How did that cute, mousy little boy grow up to be such a grouch? Folks, I have uncovered a mystery."  
  
"Carla! Give me that!" I cried, trying to snatch it out of her hand. She jumped easily out of my way.  
  
"No, no. You said that I must want revenge."  
  
"No, I never-"  
  
"You implied it anyway. So why not? I'll have some good revenge. Where's an owl? This is going to my editor." She let out a happy squeal and ran out of the room. I had no choice but to follow her and make sure that picture never got anywhere near her editor. 


	7. Tuesday Afternoon: Padma

~*~  
  
Tuesday Afternoon: Padma  
  
~*~  
  
I sat at my desk, tapping my quill against a stack of parchment. Alicia had just been here and she swore up and down that Percy was in love with me, which gave me cause to think 'What if he is?' What if he truly did love me? How would we be able to pursue a relationship? I was his assistant after all. Would I have to resign? Merlin knows I didn't want to do that. But still.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts," Percy said, coming and sitting himself on the edge of my desk. You'd have to give me a lot more than that, I thought.  
  
"It's nothing. How'd the meeting go?"  
  
"Oh it went fine. I think Mikhail is finally coming around."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I was thinking." Percy began hesitantly but he was cut off when I heard someone scream,  
  
"You'll never get it back! It's going in the paper!" A young, blond girl came running past giggling happily. Much to my amazement, Colin was closely following her and was yelling,  
  
"Carla! I swear I'm going to kill you, you twit!"  
  
"Everyone will see it!"  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Never! It's my revenge! My great revenge!"  
  
"CARLA!" The yells slowly faded as they ran down the hall to other parts of the Ministry. It seemed very silent for a minute before Percy turned to me and said,  
  
"I'm not sure I really want to know what it is she has."  
  
"Me neither. What were you saying earlier?"  
  
"Oh, what?" His ears went slightly red as he stammered, "Well.it's nothing really. Nothing important."  
  
"Iggy. Tell me."  
  
"Fine. Um, for the dinner. Do you think we should use red napkins or blue?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No. I guess not." We sat there in silence for awhile. When had things become so awkward between us?  
  
"I was talking to Alicia earlier," I said in a desperate attempt at conversation even though it was well known Alicia and I talked all the time.  
  
"Oh, really?" He said politely. "Anything new with her?"  
  
"She and Oliver are moving in together."  
  
"That's great! Oliver deserves her. He's spent too long moping over Kitty or whatever her name was."  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Yes. Her. Did she say anything else?" Only that you're madly in love with me, I thought.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Padma.you know as Deputy Chief of Staff, I have to make an appearance to the dinner next Tuesday."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I need a date." My heart rose expectantly. "I was hoping you'd set me up with a friend again." And my heart crashed right back down again.  
  
"Last time was such a disaster," I pointed out, trying to weasel out of it.  
  
"Well, there's this one woman I have in mind." I felt as though my world were falling apart. He found somebody else.  
  
"Really? Who?" I asked, trying to keep my voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Uh, well you, um, know her," he began.  
  
"Obviously, if she's my friend," I cut in, trying in vain to keep the bitterness out of my voice.  
  
"And.and.she's quite pretty." I wanted nothing more than to take a leaf out of the blond girl's book and run screaming through the hall. "And, I've known her for quite some time. I really do like her. She's very smart, and.pretty. . ."  
  
"Percy, who is she already?" I demanded, getting impatient. He cleared his throat awkwardly, his ears going as red as his bright hair.  
  
"Uh, well, she's. . . uh, you." I froze. Like he always did when he managed to become extremely nervous, Percy began talking really fast. "I just thought I'd ask you because you know, I've really been looking for an excuse to ask you out but I never did because you were my assistant and I thought you'd say no but I just decided that-"  
  
"Percy, shut up," I said more calmly than I felt as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"You'll go with me?" He asked shyly. I smiled and kissed him. Who could resist when he asked it like that?  
  
"Yes, Percy," I said softly, pulling away slightly. "I'll go with you to the dinner and wherever else you may choose." He grinned and pulled me closer. I had never felt so happy. This was exactly where I belonged.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
